Virtual Reality
by SpookyZalost
Summary: what happens when the IZ world turns out to be fake and Dib learns the truth? who is Odin and why is Zim suddenly saving Dib? will add more after reviews so please R&R
1. Chapter 1

** Virtual Reality**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim**

It was a dark and Stormy night, thunder could be heard echoing in the distance while the poluted acid rain continued to keep people indoors. We now go to Dib, a creation of his father and treated horribly by everyone he is communicatiing to his friends in the swolen eyeball network trying to convince them Zim is an alien. Suddenly however dib's computer screen goes black and the floating TV monitor with Agent Dark Bootie continues to watch as dib stares at the appearing text on the screen questioningly.

Dib reads the text that states _are you alone?_ Dib replies saying he is but then it states _no... please turn off your friends..._ he realizes that he left the monitor on and tells darkbootie that he will respond later. Then the screen responds _thankyou... now listen you are trapped... follow the flaming piggie_ he sees a firey premonition outside his window and he chases after it the screen promptly erasing it's self after he leaves. He chases it through many alleyways and across rooftops until it goes through a door to from the sounds was a dance club.

He enters the club and a 2 people box him in, all of them wearing similar style black trenchcoats and sunglasses. The one in the middle walked forward and spoke to dib. "Hello Dib... I am Odin and my friend here is thor" Dib looks at them curiously then asks "how is it you have brought me here?" Odin smiles, "this will be answered in time... for now just stay alert, nothing is as it seems and beware of the green one"

somebody bumps into dib causing him to turn around, he looks back and they are gone. Dib searches the area but finds nothing... he then heads home even more confused than when he arrived. He walked into his house, gaz eyed him suspciously but then went back to playing her gameslave 3, his father was still non existant, dib just went up to his room and went to bed.

It was strange... he didn't dream at all that night, not that he ever did really, it was mostly just instant. He woke up and his computer monitor was on as it usually was, he went into the school, kids did their usual harrassment routine however he didn't care that zim was ploting world destruction he was busy thinking about last night. Suddenly a paper airplane bouced off the back of his head snapping him out of his daze and then ms bitters was glaring at him, "DIB! Pay attention or I will send you to the underground glassrooms!" he just nodded and waited for class to be over.

As he was walking out the classroom door ms bitters grabbed his arm glaring at him from behind her glasses, dib struggled to get free and Zim just watched in silence the rest of the kids leaving in their usual fashion ignoring what was going on. Zim finally stepped in and pulled his arm free then glared at him and said in a quiet tone "dib human I suggest you run." he took off in a full spirnt hurrying home.

Even more confused at being saved by his nemesis he began inquiring about who oden was, at first he got information about a norse god but then his screen went black and text appeared again "go to the abandoned house on 45th and main. He went to walk out side but saw his dad in the kitchen and went to say hi, suddenly his dad grabbed his arm and wouldnt let go, then Gaz obviously not stupid enough to be unaware pulled him free and a car pulled up outside his house, she threw him into it and stepped in herself then the car sped away into the night.

**A/N: **ok that was an interesting one shot... I may continue it IF I get more than 5 replies on it, so please do so or this fanfic will remain a oneshot... oh and btw chapter 2 will be more detailed than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the car sped into the night it seemed too quiet, the streetlights swiftly passed leaving the car to have an almost surreal feeling, everything about this place just seemed so surreal, so fake.

Dib had always felt something wasn't right but suddenly it seemed that something was preventing him from the real truth even though he was so close.

Suddenly Gaz who was sitting next to him seemed to move, she had been acting strange the whole trip, instead of paying attention to her game-slave like normal she was watching the road ahead but almost like she wasn't in her mind like she was somewhere else thinking.

She looked over at him but continued not to say a word just simply studying his face reading his emotions.

Then she reached over to him got really close to his face and simply said BOO! Causing him to nearly jump out of his seat and possibly through the roof of the car.

She continued to watch him smirking at his reaction, the other people in the car were nobody he knew, the car suddenly stopped and Gaz simply spoke "we are here, if you will please follow me Dib?"

Dib followed quietly not sure what was going on and entered the house which looked like it had quite a few years of wear and tear on it only to find that there was nobody there, Gaz led Dib up the stairs and opened a door on the left hand side.

"enter Dib he is waiting for you" Dib looked at Gaz questioningly but entered anyway, a man in a trench coat with shades and a black hat was looking at Dib, he was sitting in the middle of the room in one of two chairs adjacent to one another

"Ah yes Dib, I was wondering if you were going to show up, I trust you arrived here ok?"

Dib simply nodded unsure of what was going on but confused

"I'm sure you are wondering who I am yes? I am Odin, I know you have been looking for me, but in reality it is I who have been searching for you!"

Dib just stared at him with a curious yet frightened face, Odin smiled at him and moved his hand in a gesture offering the other chair for Dib to sit in, Dib sat down respectfully not breaking eye contact.

"Dib you must know by now that those who seek the truth have to risk everything and usually loose it all in the attempt, I am here to tell you that what you see think and feel is nothing more than a work of fiction, aliens? Hah it's only a way to keep you busy so you don't notice what's really going on."

"now I'm sure you realize that home isn't safe anymore, and I'm sure you have been asked to do a lot of strange things to obtain your goals, well now I want you to do something for me." he reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a normal medical capsule like the doctors give you when you are ill. "I want you to take this, and swallow it, the truth should be revealed shortly."

Dib did as he was told only realizing all too late that he may have made a serious error in judgment in doing so. The room began to fall away around him replaced by darkness, first the walls, then the floor, even the people seemed to vanish, until finally he was alone in a void, there was a white light up ahead and Dib followed it wondering if he had died just then.

Suddenly he felt a pain course through his body and then another suddenly he began taking breaths as he woke up, feeling very groggy like he had been asleep for a long time.

He was in a room, it was white and there seemed to be no entrance or exit, he realized he was in a tank of fluid and he was submerged, so he could only watch as he was trapped.

Suddenly two figures entered the room, dressed in strange clothing, there were alarm sirens and suddenly the fluid drained out, wires that were some how attached to his body released and he fell to the bottom of the tank on his hands and knees, his vision was blurry but he could hear the people just fine.

"Dib are you ok? Can you hear me?" he simply nodded "listen we are going to get you out of here, just hang on "the two people grabbed him and swiftly carried him out of an unseen entrance to the room, suddenly falling through what he thought was the floor and into some sort of beaten up freight vehicle.

He felt the vehicle accelerate his vision then blanked out again.

Authors note:

sorry about the long wait, I hope this will satisfy you until I get more done, I have been dealing with severe writers block lately so yeah, enjoy ^_^!


End file.
